The adventures of Angelina Tonks
by Imnotablackchicka-Imjustachick
Summary: The daughter of Tonks and Remus, Angelina is a Matamorphmagus who can also breath and control fire, join her on her adventures with Harry and the gang, and also her adventure to find love with a certain Weasley twin. R&R please! it would make me so happy! The chapters from now on are going to be really short cause I have a lot going on!
1. Year 1&2&3

I woke up to a loud thud on my door, I swear if its my cousin I'm going to knock him into next Teusday

"WHAT!" I called irritated

"Tonks says you have a letter she wants you to read it right away" Remus said, I don't know why she hates her first name so much I think its pretty, Nymphadora, it has a nice ring to it, Oh my! I never told you my name! My name is Angelina Tonks, Daughter of the woman who hates her first name so much.. I'm a Matamorphmagus and I can breath fire, and control fire...

"Why is a dumb letter so important?" I said pushing the covers off of me, and brushing my brunette hair, it has a few dark purple streaks in it.

"Just come on" he said I heard him walk away, I followed after putting some eyeshadow and mascara on, what? I like to look nice.

"Why is a silly letter so important?" I asked sitting at the table grabbing some toast

"Its from Hogwarts" my mother said simply handing me the letter, my eyes widened and I opened the letter, I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

"Holy mother of Jeff Skinner! I've been accepted!" I was so happy, I knew my hair turned yellow,

"Well lets get you ready" My mother and I went out to get all the things on the list, my wand was 11" and had a raven heart as the core, I thought that was really cool, we got my robes and books and a snake! I named her Tessa. I've always wanted a snake, it wasn't on the list of things that was approved but my mom said she would try and pull some strings for me.

...

It was finally time to go to the train, my mother had to leave me early because of some secret stuff, I understood, she was part of some Order that I would probably be introduced to when I was older... she kissed my forehead and was off, I found where I was supposed to go because of some read head lady who was very loud, I followed her and she told me what to do, I went in and was amazed, the train is huge!

I put my things away and found an empty compartment, a little while later a boy who I later found out was named Harry asked to sit because all the other compartments were full, then the same red head boy from earlier came and asked the same.

Harry bought a ton of candy and my personal favorite the chocolate frog, Ron performed some magic that failed and a girl named Hermione fixed Harry's glasses.

...

We were waiting at the top of the stairs for professor McGonagall to return, when a boy named Draco came up to Harry and told him he shouldn't be hanging out with the wrong people, when Harry gave him witty comeback and shooed him off he turned to me, and said:

"A pretty little trophy like you shouldn't be hanging out with them" Oh no, he did NOT just call me a trophy!

"Did you just call me a trophy?" I said standing up in front of him

"Well you are" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, my eyes went black and I threw him across the hall he hit the giant door with a thud and the door opened enough that I could see inside, the room went quiet. Draco got up quickly and went back to his friends, I linked arms with Ron and Harry and my eyes went back to normal.

I was called and I sat on the stool, "You are an interesting mixture of all the houses, you are cunning and ambitious, you are brave and kind, your also very smart.. but where to put you" the hat was silent for a few seconds before saying "GRYFFINDOR!" I was happy I was in the same house as my friends

I sat in between a set of twins "Hi, I'm Fred" the one on my left said

"and I'm George" the one on my right said

"We heard you told off Malfoy" they said together they were cute, I smiled

"Yeah so?" I took a piece of bread and buttered it

"So, that is super awesome! no one has ever told off Malfoy before" together again, okay that was getting creepy

"Then that kid needs a good slap in the face" I said smiling to them

"Finally someone with a brain!" the one on my left said I think Fred, I looked at him and blew a little fire at him, his eyes widened then he grinned "Wicked!" he laughed

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked with his mouth full of sausage

"I'm a matamorphmagus, and I don't know why I can control fire" I said biting a sausage

"Control some fire" George said I made a fire ball in my hand then warmed up the sausage that Ron was complaining was cold

"Much better" he said taking another bite

...

I was sitting in my dorm with Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown, we were just talking having a good time getting to know each other, and I changed my hair color a few times for them, and set a clock on fire, I was aiming for the candle behind it though...

I was walking down the stairs to the common room when I heard Ron, Harry, Fred and George, talking about me

"Oh come on Angelina is so nice why do you gotta take her from us?" Ron whined

"You have Harry and even though she doesn't show it, Hermione, all we've got is Lee, plus with her being a metamorphmagus we could do so many more pranks!" the twins said together

"Who says I can't be friends with all of you?" I said coming down the stairs, they all turned to look at me

"Yeah yeah" Harry said, as I sat down between the twins...

SKIP TO SECOND YEAR!

I was sitting at the Weasley's house waiting for them to get back, I finally talked my mom into letting me come here for the last few weeks of summer.

"Where HAVE you BEEN!" I heard Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice echo through the house I knew they were back, I rolled my eyes and laughed as I ran down the many flights of stairs,

"You guys never stop do you?" I say behind them the tips of my hair turning purple when I saw the look on Fred's face, I quickly stopped it, Purple means I have a crush on someone, I didn't want them knowing that I liked Fred, Tessa came in carrying a box with a note attached, I wondered where she was, now I knew. I took the box from her and set it on the table, I opened the box and I saw my favorite candy, Chocolate frogs! and I saw a picture of Tonks and Remus together, I love those two

"What's that?" Fred asked leaning his chin on my shoulder and looking at the box,

"Something from my mom" I read the card it just said how they were happy, Fred tried to grab a frog but I slapped his hand away and closed the box,

"What?" he asked

"My frogs!" I held the box protectively he just laughed and kissed my cheek I blushed and he winked at me.

SKIP TO THIRD YEAR!

On the train I was laying my head on Fred's lap cause last night I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted, I was thinking of Fred, I hate to say this but I am starting to think that my crush on him is getting a little beyond a crush

The train stopped and I sat up quickly, I could see my breath as it got colder, I felt Fred's arm snake around my waist protectively, I didn't stop it or question it, I saw Tessa curl up next to George, she has taken quite a liking to him for some reason.

"What's going on" Fred asked

"I don't know... what the hell is that?!" I almost screamed when I saw the cloaked demon thing outside the door, it opened the door and the next thing I knew I was unconscious I woke up later to the sound of Fred

"She's so pretty when she's unconscious" he said dreamily

"Really? that's what your thinking right now?" George said

"Well sooorrryy!" Fred said sarcastically

"You are so in love with her"

"I am not!"

"I'm going to say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your head okay?" George proposed

"Uh fine" Fred said hesitantly

"Scuba Diver" George

"Angelina" Fred

"Potato" George

"Angelina" Fred

"Giraffe" George

"Angelina" Fred

"Now tell me all the answers you just gave me" I could HEAR George smirking

"That doesn't prove anything" I knew Fred was being a baby about it, I'm just happy he fells the same way about me! I decide to make an entrance

"What happened?" I asked sitting up Fred's arm still around my waist I don't think he noticed anymore with the way he was avoiding eye contact with me

I saw Remus walk by and I caught up to him

"Remus!" I said he turned around

"Ah Angelina" he smiled warmly

"Can I talk to you?" he nodded and we walked into an empty compartment and I told him what just happened

"That was a dementor, one of the guards of azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius" I nodded

"But why did it only attack me and Harry" I asked

"I know why in Harry's case but I'm not sure why you" he stated handing me a piece of chocolate I ate it

"Oh, well I better get back to Fred and George" I stood up

"Angelina" Remus called I turned around

"I was told by Tonks to tell you that she gives her full blessing to Fred" he winked

"I'll have to remember to thank her later" I smiled and went back to Fred and George

"You okay?" they asked together I nodded

"Yeah" I nodded

...

I sat between Fred and George like I usually do during the feast, Dumbledore announced Remus as the new DADA teacher, I clapped loudly, He then announced the dementors were going to be hanging around the school,

Seamus tried to open the door to the common room the the fat lady wouldn't let him through until she broke the glass, she resorted to screaming which still didn't work so she slammed it against the wall behind her then tried to take credit for it, then she finally let us in...

Divination was so boring!

But Care of Magical Creatures was fascinating! The hippogriff was so awesome, and I hate to admit it but I thought it kind of funny when he slashed Draco's arm...

Then it was finally time for DADA we were working with a Boggart, Remus used Neville for the demonstration I never thought I would see Professor Snape in granny clothes! we all formed a line, Ron was first, he made the spider slip and slide on Rollerskates, Parvati was next she turned the Snake into a Jack-in-the-box, next it was finally my turn, the Boggart turned into Bellatrix Lestrange, in my early years she took me from my mother and tortured me for information on the Order, and to this day I'm terrified of her coming back for me, my hair turned gray, I waved my wand:

"Ridikkulus!" I shouted and she grew a pink frilly dress and pigtails with pink ribbons, I saw Remus give me an apologetic look, then it was Harry's turn, it turned into a dementor, and Remus got in the way and it then turned into the full moon, I knew about his condition and I felt sorry for him, he got rid of it and class was over a bit early.

...

I felt bad that Harry couldn't go to Hogsmede village, it was so much fun! But the next weekend I was really bummed about giving Harry the map, I loved that thing!

When we were going back to the common room I caught up with Fred and George then I saw the painting it was all slashed up, Dumbledore came and we found the fat lady behind a hippo she screamed that Sirius was in the castle and that he did that to her, I didn't believe any of it, I knew Sirius, he wouldn't do that, Fred was really possessive of me after that, he was around me any chance he could get, and all I thought when he did that was_ Just kiss me already!_ I never actually said that but man I wished he would.

...

"Hey Angie?" Hermione was the only one that called me that along with Luna,

"Yeah?" I said not looking up from my homework

"Can I tell you something?" she sounded worried I put my stuff down on my bed and looked up at her

"Of course you can" I tell her my hair turning a dark green, I was curious

"I think Professor Lupin is a werewolf" my hair turned back to its original color

"I know" she looked surprised

"Huh?"

"I live with him I know" I went back to my homework

"Is it dangerous?" she asked

"Only if we get in his way, and we know better than that" I tell her

"We?" she asked

"Me and my mom" I finish my homework and go down to the common room to find Fred, I want to tell him how I feel because I don't think he will do it first

"Just tell her!" George says

"No what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to look like a complete fool!" Fred says

"you have to make the first move! If the girl has to it means the boy has taken way to long!" George said

"Aha but she won't, I know Angie and she isn't that outgoing" Fred sounds sad

"You don't know that" George says

"Know what?" I play dumb

"Nothing" they say together

"Hey Fred can I talk to you?" I look at George "Alone?" I ask George gets the hint and gets up to leave

"What's up Angelina?" he uses my full name, as I sit down next to him, rather close

"Two things now, one: call me Angie... two: I wanna tell you something" I bite my lip and look to the side "Fred, I like you a lot, more than just a friend and maybe even more than just a crush" I avoid looking at him, I know he likes me back but I don't know what he will say to me now that he is finally faced with it

"I... Angie.. I..." he stutters then sighs and grabs my face with his hands and kisses me, we break apart and I smile

"And for the record George is right, if the girl has to make the first move the boy has waited more than too long" my hair turns light pink, I'm not sure what that means, its never turned pink before

"Oh you heard that" he says obviously embarrassed

"Yep" I laugh, then I wait... "Well?" he gives me a confused look

"Well what?" he asks

"Well are you going to ask me?" I wanted him to ask me properly to be his girlfriend

"Ask you what?" God he is so thick!

"Well stuttering and a kiss isn't really a good way to start" I think he gets it now

"Ohh! Angelina Tonks will you be my girlfriend?" I smile and laugh

"Yeah" I laugh some more as he kisses me again,

"FINALLY!" George says walking in "And by the way Fred, I told you so!" Fred sticks out his tongue at his brother and drapes his arm around my shoulder

...

I am running after Ron with Harry and Hermione as he chases his rat, me and Harry and Hermione stop when we reach the tree, Ron catches Scabbers and then a giant black dog jumps over us... Sirius... and grabs Ron by the leg, and pulls him into the tree I run after them and duck as the tree tries to swing at me I make it into the hole and wait for Harry and Hermione who aren't long, we walk down the long tunnel and end up in the shrieking shack I follow Harry with Hermione behind me as he runs up the stairs

"Harry its a trap! he's an animagus!" Sirius closes the door

"If you want to kill Harry then you'll have to kill us too" Hermione says stepping in front of Harry

"No.. only one will die tonight" he says in a sick way

"Then it'll be you!" Harry goes to strangle Sirius and pushes him onto the floor Sirius laughs

"Hahaha are you going to kill me Harry?" he's still smiling then Remus comes in:

"Expeliarmus!" he shouts Harry's wand goes flying away, "Well, Well Sirius looking rather raged aren't we? finally the flesh reflects the madness within"

"Well you know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus" Remus helps Sirius up and they hug

"I found him" Sirius says happily

"I understand" Remus says

"Let's kill him!"

"NOO!" Hermione shouts "I trusted you! and all this time, you've been his friend! He's a werewolf that's why he's been missing classes" Hermione points out

"How long have you known?" Remus asks

"Since Professor Snape set the essay"

"Well Well Well you truly are the brightest which of your age I've ever met" he smiles a little

"Enough with the talk Remus let's kill him!" Sirius vouches

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting! twelve years of it! in azkaban!" Sirius is almost in tears I see I want to go hug him, but I don't want the others to think I'm with them, they still think that they are evil

"Very well, kill him, but wait one more moment" he gives Sirius his wand "Harry has the right to know why"

"I know why! you betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead!" Harry states

"No Harry! someone did betray your parents, but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead" Remus said

"Who was it then?" Harry asked

"PETER PETIGREW" Sirius shouted "And he's in this room right now Come out Peter! Come out come out and play!"

"Expeliarmus!" Snape shouted from the door way "Oh Vengance is sweet! Oh how I hoped I'd be the one to catch you"

"Severus" Remus said quietly

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now.. heres the proof!"

"Brilliant Snape" Sirius said "Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the test and as usual come to the wrong conclusion, Now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to"

"Give me a reason" Snape put his wand to Sirius' throat "I beg you"

"Severus don't be a fool" Remus said

"He can't help it" Sirius starts

"Sirius be quiet" Remus says

"Oh be quiet your self Remus!"

"Oh listen to the two of you quarreling like an old married couple" Snap says

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" Sirius shouts

"I could do it you know?" Snape repositions his wand on Sirius throat "But why deny the dementors they've been so longing to see you, do I detect a flicker of fear? oh yes the dementors kiss, one can only imagine what that must be like to endure, its said to be nearly unbearable to witness but I'll do my best"

"Severus please"

"After you"

"EXPELIARMUS" Harry shouts at Snape, and snape is thrown back onto the bed unconscious. "Tell me about Peter Petigrew" he says at Sirius

"He was at school with us we thought he was our friend" Remus said from the piano

"No Petigrews dead" Harry said "you killed him" he pointed the wand at Sirius

"No he didn't I thought so to until you mentioned seeing petigrew on the map" Remus said standing between Harry and Sirius

"The map was lying then" Harry

"The map never lies!" Sirius shouted "Petigrews alive and he's right there" he pointed at Ron, I knew though that he was pointing at the rat

"Me? He's mental!" Ron shouted

"Not you! your rat!" Sirius looked annoyed

"Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron started

"Twelve years!" Sirius interupted "Curiously long life for a common garden rat, he's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So what?" Ron asked

"All they could find of petigrew was his-" Harry started

"Finger!" Sirius really needed to stop interupting people "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead!" he was right in front of Ron now "And then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show me" Harry said, Sirius tried to take the rat from Ron "give it to him Ron!"

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted I held him back as Sirius took the rat, it tried to run but before it could get in the hole Sirius turned him back into Petigrew, Sirius and Remus pulled him out of the hole

"Remus? Sirius? my old freinds!" then he tried to run but they stopped him he turned to Harry telling him how he look like James

"How dare you speak to Harry!" Sirius said, Petigrew ran behind the Piano "How dare you mention James in front of him!"

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you!" Remus accused

"I didn't mean to!" he cried "the Dark Lord! you have no idea the weapons he possesses ask yourself Sirius, what would you have done?"

"I would have died!" theres the Sirius I know! "I would have died rather than betray my friends!" he shouted

"Harry! Your father would have showed me mercy!" he tried with Harry

"You should have realized Peter! that if Voldemort didn't kill you than we would! together!"

"NO!" Harry shouted

"Harry this man is" Remus tried

"I know who he is" he said "but we'll take him to the castle"

"Thank you!" Petigrew tried to kiss his feet (Lame if you ask me)

"Get off!" Harry shouted backing up "I said we'd take you to the castle, after that the dementors can have you"

...

We were walking back through the tunnel when Sirius spoke

"Sorry about the bite, I reckon that twinges a bit"

"A bit? A bit?" Ron said "You almost tore my leg off" Ron exagerated

"Well I was going for the rat" he stated "Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog, in fact more than once James suggested I make the change permanent, The tail I could live with, but the fleas... they're murder!" We helped Ron out of the hole and he was going on about how his leg would need to be chopped off, in the meantime Harry was talking to Sirius,

"Harry!" Hermione called then pointed to the moon coming out... oh no... While Sirius was trying to hold back Remus Petigrew turned back into a mouse and ran off, I tried to help hold him back but it didn't work so well...

"Professor?" Hermione said "Professor Lupin?" he howled and slowly came at them I stood between them

"Stop!" I shouted but ended up getting slashed in the face, I'll bet that'll leave a nasty scar. I fell to the ground but quickly got back up, Snape came up

"There you are Potter!" then Remus snarled and Snape turned around, he slashed at them then Sirius came in his dog form and started fighting him, Harry went after Sirius when he hobbled off into the forest, I held Hermione and Ron back.

...

In the Hospital wing, we waited for Harry to wake up

"How's your face?" Hermione asked

"Better, still stings, but better" I smiled

"When he turns human again I'll bet he will feel so bad" Hermione sighed

"He will, but I'm not mad, you said it yourself in class, they don't remember who they are, they would kill their best friend if he got in their way, or in this case his daughter" I laughed as Harry woke up.

"I saw my dad" he said when he opened his eyes

"What?" Hermione said

"He sent the dementors away" he smiled a little bit "I saw him across the lake

"Listen Harry they've captured Sirius, any minute they're going to perform the kiss" Hermione told him

"You mean they're going to kill him?" he asked sitting up

"No its worse, much worse... they're going to suck out his soul" she said just as Dumbledore walked in

"Please sir you've got to stop them, they've got the wrong man!" Hermione said running up to him

"Yeah Sirius is innocent" Harry said

"It was Scabbers who did it" Ron said

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked

"Its my Rat sir, well he wasn't really a rat, but he was my brother percy's rat then they got him an owl..." Ron babbled

"The point is we know the truth" Hermione said cutting him off

"I believe you, but it'll take more than the word of three thirteen year old wizards" he said

"Mysterious thing time" he walked towards us "Powerful and when meddled with dangerous, Sirius Black is in the top most cellar of the dark tower you know the laws miss Granger, you musn't be seen and you will do well I feel to return before this last chime if not the consequences are to ghastly to discuss, if you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared, three turns should to it I think" he walked towards the door then stopped and turned back "Oh by the way, when in doubt I find that retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin" he winked and walked out, Hermione put the necklace around mine and Harry's neck, Harry tried to touch it but she slapped his hand away...

We retraced our steps and saved Buckbeak, got chased by Remus, found out that Harry was the one who conjured the patronus, and saved Sirius, who rode off on Buckbeak, then pretended nothing happened when Ron asked how we got through the door when we were just standing ten feet away

Me and Harry walked into Remus office, to find him packing

"Hello Harry, Angelina" he said before we even knocked he turned around and pointed to the map "I saw you coming" he smiled and waved his wand to close a box to our left "I've looked worse believe me, and Angelina I'm so sorry about your face"

"It's completely fine" I smiled warmly at him

"You've been sacked" Harry said looking around

"No" Remus said turning around "I resigned actually" he ripped a piece of paper in half.

"Resigned? why?" Harry asked shocked.

"Oh it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition, this time tomorrow the owls will start arriving and parents will not want a um... well someone like me teaching their children"

"But Dumbledore.." Harry started

"Dumbledore has already risked enough on my behalf besides people like me are... well lets just say that I'm used to it by now" he waved his wand at his suit case and it neatly folded closed and locked

"Now since I am no longer your teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever in giving this back to you" he pointed at the map and it took a lot to not smile and jump up and down with joy "So now I say good bye, and feel sure we'll meet again sometime, so until then, Mischief managed" the map closed and went blank, then he walked out..

...

I was sitting in between Fred and George marveling over the gift that Harry got when Harry finally came in,

"Let the man through!" Ron said "I.. I didn't mean to open it Harry it was badly wrapped, They made me do it!" he said pointing at the three of us,

"Did not!" we all said together, great now I was doing it, they unfolded the wrappings and showed the Firebolt

"It's a firebolt!" George said

"Its the fastest broom in the world!" Fred said

"For me? Who sent it?" Harry asked

"No one knows" Ron said

"This came with it" I said holding up the bluish- gray feather, me Ron, Hermione, and Harry just smiled as Harry took it out for a go...

**Few! ended chapter one! Chapter two will be about fourth year and fifth year, and if its not too long I'll add sixth year too, I will try to make a chapter three about the remaining years REVIEW PLEASE!**

Fred: What happened to your face?

**Angelina: I got slashed by a werewolf**

**George: No seriously**

**Angelina: I got slashed by a werewolf...**

**Fred&George: Right Okay then... **

**Angeline: Later Pppl! sorry for those two! **

**Fred&George: Hey! **


	2. Year 4&5

I was so excited for the quidditch world cup, Fred and George invited me, I was still half asleep when Ginny woke me up

"Lets go wake up the boys" the said handing me a pillow "Hermione is getting Ron and Harry" we snuck into Fred and Georges room "you take Fred" she mouthed

"One" I mouthed

"Two" she mouthed we raised the pillows

"Three!" we shouted and hit them both as hard as we could with the pillows George fell off the bed, and Fred shot up only to be knocked down again by me hitting him in the face with the pillow again

"Bloody hell!" he shouted "I think my heart just stopped"

"I think my nose is broken" George complained sitting on his bed

"We had to wake you two up somehow" Ginny explained

"Could you have done it in a less violent way?" Fred asked

"I couldn't think of a non violent way" Ginny said

"I could, but for Fred" I bit my lip smiling

"Your lucky I haven't had breakfast yet" George said

"Of course you only think of things for the love of your life!" Ginny shouted "YOUR SOUL MATE!"

"Ginny shut up" I warned her my hair going black,

"Admit your in love with him" she said backing up a step, but still smiling, my eyes were black now

"Hmm, I'm thinking that all those Harry pictures in your room should have a frame" I held up a fire ball in my hand and winked before running out of the room towards Ginny's room

"Don't you dare!" she said standing at her door

"Take it back!" I shouted

"Never!" she said, one Harry picture gone in flames

"Pity, I liked that one" I held up another one

"Just take it back Ginny" Fred said at the door George next to him

"I have an idea" I smiled evilly before setting the picture down and going over to Fred "Take it back" I give her one last chance

"No!" I shrugged I knew how much she hated seeing me and Fred snog so I grabbed his face and pulled him down and started snogging him, this went on for about one minute and thirty-two seconds before Ginny finally cracked

"FINE!" she yelled I pulled away smirking "I take it back"

"You could have saved two pictures and your appetite if you just took it back the first time" I said

"You only burned one?" she said her eyebrows raised

"Oh yeah! I'm thinking of this super ugly picture of me that Fred took" I said

"So that's why I couldn't find it" Fred smiled and we all walked downstairs to eat

...

"Blimey dad! how far up are we?" Ron asked

"Well put it this way: if it rains you'll be the first to know" Lucius Malfoy said below us, I pulled Fred further up the stairs without the rest of them I pulled him to the side in the shadows and kissed him... a little while later the rest of the family passed us then Ginny and George came back

"Quit snogging and come on!" George said when we didn't stop Ginny took me and George took Fred and they pulled us apart I just laughed

"Come on you" Ginny pulled me alone while George and Fred were having a conversation, when we finally got up there the Irish flew over our heads

"Its the Irish!" The Irish set off some fireworks to dance like a leprechaun

"Here come the Bulgarians!"

...

Back in the tent we were celebrating the Irish victory

"There's no one like Krumb!" Ron said standing up

"Krumb?" Fred said in a low voice

"Dumb Krumb?" George said in the same voice

"He's like a bird the way he rides the wind, He's more than an athlete! He's an artist!"

"I think your in love Ron!" Ginny said to him

"Shut up Ginny" Ron said

"Viktor I love you!" George

"Viktor I do!" Fred

"When were apart my heart beats only for you!" The twins Harry and Ginny,

Then the riot started

"Stop! Stop it!" Mr. Weasley came in and stopped them "Its not the Irish, we've got to get out of here NOW!" we all ran out everything was up in flames and smoke and people were running scared,

"Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!" Their dad said we all ran I tripped and fell I tried to get up but got kicked in the head by about three feet then it all went dark...

When I came to I was in Fred's arms I was being carried, I felt so vulnerable, I hate that feeling, I made my hair change colors rapidly to show I was awake

"Hey I think she's waking up" Fred said I groaned and nuzzled up into him more

...

Dumbledore explained that there would be a Tournament this year, and the two other schools were presented and so was the goblet,

"We are so getting our names in the cup, we make an aging potion" they said together

"That could work if Dumbledore was stupid enough not to think of it, which I don't think he was" I kissed both their cheeks and packed my stuff and went to the common room, I read until they came in and wouldn't leave me alone,

"I can't see the same girl I saw last year before you got that scar" George said

"Well then get used to the new me, cause this is gonna be around a long time" I pointed to my scar it was four long slashes across the right side of my face and across my lip, I think it affected my kissing but I don't think Fred minded,

...

The time came for the champions to be announced Hogwarts had Cedric Diggory, Beauxbaton had Fleur Delacor, Durmstrang had Viktor Krumb, then two other pieces of paper came out of the goblet I had a hunch one of them said Harry Potter, but I had no idea what the second one would say,

"Harry Potter" I was right about the first one, but the next one:

"Angelina Tonks" my eyes went wide as I stood up and followed Harry,

...

"How did you do it?" The twins kept asking

"I didn't do it! I have no idea why my name was in the goblet!" everyone has been asking me that and it was more annoying than Fred whining last summer about me not kissing him often enough, which was very annoying. Fred believed me from the start, George took a while but he finally believed me too, now just the rest of the school to go!

...

The time came for the first task which Harry told me would be Dragons, I decided to use my ability to control fire as my main weapon, I got the Three Headed Hydra, this is going to be trickier than I planned, but I think I could manage

"Four of our champions have fought and succeeded in taking the golden egg now its time for our fifth and final champion" I heard Dumbledore announce

"Angie Angie Angie!" I heard the cries of everyone and then the cheers as they saw me walk in I saw the Hydra in the corner, it saw me and sprung into action, all three heads shot fire at me I made a ball around myself they stopped I let the ball go and I shot it at the Hydra accidentally cutting off a head, not good, rule one to defeat a Hydra don't cut off its heads because it grows two more to replace it, now I had a four headed Hydra to defeat, I ran in the direction of the egg it cut me off with a wall of fire that now surrounded me I made an arch way and kept going it slammed me into a wall and I slid down behind a wall.

I decided to try making my whole body out of fire, its risky because I've never done it before and I could cause serious damage but it was the only plan I had I did it and I felt nothing but a little tingling sensation on my left arm, I walked towards the egg not being bothered by the fire it shot at me, I turned my hands back to normal and grabbed the egg I ran back as fast as I could but not before shooting a laser point fire line into its stomach, causing it to shriek and whimper, I got the egg and I was alive thank god, I turned the rest of my body back to normal, and I collapsed on the floor, it took a lot to become fire, and I was exhausted...

"Angie are you okay?" Harry asked me shaking me gently I opened my eyes and sat up

"Turning into fire takes a lot out of you Harry remember that, and never let me do it again" I laugh as he helps me up and we walk to Fred and George who attacked me the minute they saw me

"Great job Angie!" They both were squishing me

"Thanks but I gotta breath!" the let go well Fred still had his arm wrapped around my waist

"I think this calls for celebrating!" George said I laughed and followed them to the celebration

...

The Yule ball was coming around and I had a perfect dress I felt like an ice queen, My dress was long all the way down to my feet I had on white heels and a tiara, I tinted my hair white and blue, and I had a tiara, my dress was white and sparkly long sleeves that were long on the ends, I had dramatic white eye makeup,

"I am so excited!" I yelled to Ginny

"So am I!" we jumped up and down together

"Hey Ginny?" she looked at me

"Yeah?" she asked

"Who are you going with" she never told me

"Neville" I awwed and she told me to shut up, we met our dates and went into the ball Me and Fred danced first according to tradition...

...

"I finally figured out the clue!" I said to George one day when I got back from the bath

"You did that's great what is it?" he asked setting down his homework

"It's under water in the black lake, we have to hold our breath for an hour and we have to find something that was taken from us" I told him

"So how are you going to breathe underwater for an hour?" he asked me

"I don't know yet" I smiled

"Your a Metamorphmagus can't you just turn into a mermaid or something?" he asked, I turned my legs into a mermaid tail

"That's about all I can do, George I need to breathe!" I tried to grow gills but I just couldn't, after that day I kept going back to the bath and practicing growing gills it finally worked two days before the challenge, and I could breath! I swam around until I got bored and went back to the common room I found Fred and George sitting on the couch talking about something

"George!" I shouted sitting in between them, "I finally did it!" I said

"That's great! now you can do the challenge" we highfived

"Did what?" Fred asked I turned to him

"For the next challenge I am growing gills and a tail" I smiled as I explained everything to him, he understood after that...

...

The next challenge came and Fred was nowhere in sight

"George have you seen Fred?" I asked he shook his head I sighed then the cannon went off and I jumped in and grew the gills and my tail, It took a few minutes but I finally found them, and Fred I found a rock and cut him free I tossed it to Harry when he came by I brought Fred up to the surface he gasped for air and we swam to the docks, I helped Fred up onto the docks

"I gotta go back!" I said then disappeared before they could ask questions I saw what I was looking for Ron and Fleur's little sister floating nowhere I grabbed them and helped them back to the docks just as Harry flew out of the water and onto the platform,

"Angie!" Fred cried and hugged me

"Sank you for saving my leetle sister!" Fleur hugged me I nodded

...

"Hey Ginny?" I asked her on the way back to the castle

"yeah?" she said

"Is it too late to admit I'm in love with Fred?" I look down

"Never" she smiles and hugs me

...

I could so wait for the third task, you want to know why? because Cedric died right before my eyes and Voldemort came back to life, not exactly the best lullaby,

...

SKIP TO FIFTH YEAR!

I was sitting on the stairs with Crookshanks in my lap he likes me a lot for some reason,

"Hey Angelina, want to come save Harry with us?" my mom asked sitting next to me

"Fred's mad at me so I got nothing better to do" I stood up after putting Crookshanks down

"Why is Fred mad at you?" she asked

"Two reasons and one is really childish, so the first reason he's mad at me because I can go to the meetings and he can't" she laughed at that "and the second, he thinks I like George"

"You're always saying how much you're falling in love with him how could he think you like his brother?" she pointed out

"Yeah, I admit that I have been spending a lot of time with George, but I honestly don't see the harm in that, George is my friend too!"

We finally arrive at Harry's house and the door to his room bursts open

"Very clean these Muggles" my mom says

"Tonks for gods sake!" Madeye yells and she walks into Harry's room

"Professor Moody, what are you doing here?" Harry asks

"Rescuing you of coarse" he states, we all walk out to the streets,

"Where are we going? I've been expelled from Hogwarts" Harry says

"Not yet you haven't" Madeye says

"But the letter said" he began

"Dumbledore has persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion pending a formal hearing" Shaklebolt tells him looking around

"A hearing?" he asks

"A-huh" Sb said

"Don't worry Harry we'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters" Mom says

"Shhh! Not here Nymphadora!" Madeye yells, big mistake

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" her hair turned red, Madeye just ignored her and called our brooms to us

"Stay information everyone, DON'T break ranks if one of us is killed" My mom rolled her eyes she's heard it so many times before and it never happens

we were off! we made it back and Madeye led us inside I walked into the kitchen with my mom and sat down, Mrs. Weasley went out to greet Harry

"Angie what do you think?" Sirius asked me

"I think he should know, I mean this is about him, and knowing him there is nothing he hates more than being kept in the dark, except Voldemort but you get my drift right?" he nodded

"So we tell him?" Remus said in disbelief

"NO!" Molly shrieked, "he's just a boy!"

"With all he's been through he's more of a man then you think" I state

"But-" I hold my hand up

"Shhh" I stand up and open the door I see Crookshanks playing with the extend-an-ear that The twins came up with, when he had it I picked him up praising him I stuck my tongue out at them at the top of the stairs then walk back in, I toss the ear on the table

"Extend-an-ear, one of Fred and Georges many products" I tell them

"How did you know that" Remus asked

"I know my boyfriend if I can still call him that" I cross my arms as Crookshanks sits on the table in front of me

"What do you mean?" Remus asks me

"This meeting is about Harry, not my failing love life" my hair is red

"But-" he stops when he sees my glare

"Why is it failing?" Sirius asks my eyes and hair turn black and I stand up and leave, Crookshanks on my heels

"FRED!" I scream he pops his head out of a door way I walk past grabbing his ear and pulling him,

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" he yelps I pull him into an empty room in the back of the hall

"George get lost!" I yell I hear him run down the hall "Fred am I your girlfriend?"

"Yes why-" I cut him off

"Do you love me?" I ask, he blinks, "Well" he comes closer trapping me against the wall pinned between his arms he kisses me, hard, he pulls away but his lips are still just brushing against mine

"Yes" he whispers making a shiver go up and down my spine,

"You know George is just my friend" I whisper "I don't like him like that"

"Do you love me?" he asked me now

"Most definitely" my hair is pink again, I think it means love, then there is a pounding on the door

"Quit snogging or I'll bring Tonks up here!" Ginny threatens

"She is really not scary" I shout back

"Then I'll make sure you two can't kiss for a whole month"

"and how do you plan to do that?" I ask

"I'm doing exceptionally well in charms class you know!"

"And I can control fire, breathe it, and change my shape whenever I want, I don't think a few charms are going to stop me" I smirk, then I realize I'm still trapped against the wall,

"Fred let me go before your sister pounds the door down" I say he kisses me on last time before letting me go I open the door

"Calm down crazy lady before you pop something you might need, and then what'll Harry do" she hits my arm

"Shut up" I roll my eyes and head down to the kitchen, I get down there to find Fred and George have popped in again

"OH! JUST CAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!" Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice screamed

"Hi mum" Ginny said as she passed her, I was right behind Ginny, I sat at the table and watched my mom amuse Ginny... I felt Fred interlock our fingers under the table, we were all better now I smiled to him and bit into a sausage,

"Just show him already" I said, "He'll find out soon enough" they gave him the newspaper...

It was time for Harry to go to the hearing, I wanted to go with him but even Mr. Weasley wasn't allowed in, So I just sat in the kitchen thinking, about my life, why I was always in trouble with Harry, why I was in the tournament, I could never connect all the dots, as to why I was always involved in the same problems as Harry...

...

"Angie!" my mom called

"What?" I looked up from the book I was reading, it was a Muggle series called Animorphs, it reminded me of me a little bit...

"Come with me" she held my hand and pulled me down a hallway, into a room with Sirius and Remus she closed the door, "Do you want to be a member of the Order?" No way!

"Yes" I said she nodded and grabbed my left arm I felt a sting and suddenly I saw a tattoo of an eye just under the place where my arm would bend, **(A/N: not sure if there really is a tattoo like thing for the Order, but in my story there is!) **

"Now drink this" she handed me a glass of liquid, I did as told it tasted nasty, it took all I had to not do a spit take,

"Nasty" I said they all chuckled

"Now I want you to pick a happy memory the happiest you can think of" Remus says

"I'm not producing a patronus?" I ask

"No, your going to become an Aura" Sirius says **(A/N: I don't know what they are really called) **

"Really?!" I shrieked I saw mom become one once and it was really awesome, I thought of my first kiss with Fred, which was also my personal first kiss, I felt myself become light, it was exhilarating, I flew around the room and out the door and around the house before crash landing in mine and Fred's room I hit my desk and the mirror cracked

"Ow" I groaned rubbing my head, the three adults came rushing in, my mom was smiling as she helped me up

"Just need to work on your landing" Remus laughed I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Out of curiosity what memory did you choose?" Mom asked me, I smiled

"It should be obvious" I say

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it had to do with Fred" she smiled at me

"There are more than just a few happy memories" I winked at her she looked horrified

"Your not married or anything or engaged right?" she asked "Cause I don't want my daughter getting married before me"

"Two things one: I'm only allowing you to marry one person" I looked at Remus who was in front of us "and two: no I'm not, and no because I know your going to ask we have not done 'it' at all!" she knew what I was talking about

"What if I want to marry someone else?" she smirked

"Then I'll make him 'mysteriously disappear'" I smile evilly

"No you wouldn't" she said

"Try me, I only want one dad, anyone else and they won't be around long enough for me to call them dad"

"And who would that dad be?" Sirius asked, him and Remus now staring at us Remus particularly staring at my mother

"I think he likes you" I said elbowing her and laughing a bit

"Shut up" she rolls her eyes and keeps walking past the men I love the fact I can talk to my mother like she's my best friend.

"Lets just say every time I look in a mirror I'll be reminded of him" I hint at my scar "MOM!" she turns "where are we going?" we were walking through a bunch of tunnels, she turned into an aura and so did Remus and Sirius, I did to after a few seconds, I followed them and caught up with the rest of the members of the Order, we ended up in the department of mysteries, Sirius punched Lucius then we all sprang into action, I knocked the guy off of Luna, and mom went for Bellatrix then we materialized

"Angie?" Ron sounded surprised "When did you become part of the Order?" I roundhouse kicked a death eater

"About twenty minutes ago" I tell him ducking as a guy tries to attack me from behind I grab Ron's hand and turn to an Aura and carry him to where the others are hiding behind the rocks

"Stay" I tell them then spring back into action my mother is pinned against the wall by Bellatrix I roll my eyes and head towards Bellatrix I knock her into the wall on the other side "You're just as bad as Harry" I say giving her wand to her she smiles and gets back into the fight, then Bellatrix kills Sirius, Remus tries to hold Harry back but he gets away and goes after Bellatrix, I run after Harry

...

When we get back I hug Fred so hard I think his face turned blue

"God girl I need to breathe" he said pretending to choke I laughed and kissed him I lent my forehead on his and smiled

"Okay we don't care how cozy you two get as long as we don't see it!" Ginny said I turned to her and smiled then I hugged her, Then I remember I had to tell Hermione about my plan, I ran into the kitchen

"Hermione!" I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her "Just come on please!" she gave in and came, I brought her to my room

"So what did you want" she asked sitting on my bed, I layed on my stomach on Fred's

"I have a plan, to get my mom and Lupin together" I said I told her about how I thought we could do that "Your take Lupin and I'll take my mother" I told her

"Okay but if we are locking them in a room together, we will need to do it during the day, because of Lupin's condition" Hermione thought "and we need to take their wands so they can't use spells to let themselves out" me and Hermione spent the next few hours planning, and we decided to take action at about nine AM tomorrow

"Okay lets get to bed" I told her she went off to her room, "And don't tell anyone!" I yelled before deciding I was to lazy to get up and go to my bed so I just lay on Fred's until he came in

"Did you really miss me that much?" he asked as he closed the door and locked it

"No I was just too lazy to get up and get into my bed" I told him truthfully

"Why were you in my bed in the first place?" he asked sitting next to me

"Hermione took my bed" I said bored, he lent down and kissed my jawline just under my ear, he kept kissing me down my neck stopping to bite me gently, I gasped and I felt him smirk against my skin he kissed his way back to my lips, I pushed him off and sat up pulling my knees to my chest

"I don't have a hickey now do I?" I asked he shook his head I looked in the mirror just to make sure "You know I'm not getting up anytime soon right?" I told him lying back down and closing my eyes, I felt him lay down next to me and put his arm around my waist. I fell asleep like that...

...

**Ginny POV**

"Alohamora" I waved my wand and heard the lock undo, I opened the door to Angie's and Fred's room I saw them asleep in the same bed, I thought it was sweet, I gently shook Angie awake she awoke

"Hey Ginny" she smiled and got up surprisingly not waking Fred she skipped down to breakfast weirdly happy

"So what's got you in such a good mood?" I asked her sitting across the table from her she looked at Tonks who was on the other end of the table,who was also her mom

"Nothing" she said smiling so I knew she was lying, also whenever she lies her eyes turn pink,

"Sure" I say sarcastically

"You don't get much sleep do you Remus?" she asked Lupin "How are you always so cheerful?"

"I just remember that a good day lies ahead of me" he said optimistically she nodded and smiled again then shook her head

"Why are you so cheerful this morning Angelina?" Tonks was the only one who still called her by her full name, and sometimes she even didn't

"Nothing, hey can I see your wand for a minute?" Angie asked, Tonks handed her wand to Angie who then ran away with it she came back a few minutes later without it, Tonks just rolled her eyes,

"Professor Lupin, may I see your wand?" Hermione asked Tonks nodded at him and he gave it to her she did the same thing, What was going on? Hermione came back and sat next to Angie, Fred wasn't going to like not sitting next to her

"I'm going to go wake up George" Angie said standing up

"Why not Fred?" I asked

"He needs his sleep, he's got a big day ahead of him" she winked at me and left,

"What is up with her today?" I asked Hermione who shrugged and stole a piece of chicken from Angie's plate which didn't go unnoticed

"HERMIONE PUT MY CHICKEN BACK!" Angie screamed from somewhere in the house we all laughed as Hermione threw the chicken back down

"My daughter never misses a trick" Tonks said proudly, Angie came back in with George

"Okay can someone tell me why my face hurts?" she asked her hand rubbing the right side of her face, where her scar was she never tried to hide it, I wondered why sometimes,

"You got slashed by a werewolf" George said

"Yeah, almost two years ago, so why is it hurting now?" she started eating the chicken like she hadn't eaten in a week,

"Geez slow down!" I yelled

...

**BACK ANGIE'S POV!  
**

So our plan worked! my mom and Remus are together, even if they didn't get together by nightfall we would have let them out considering Remus's condition, but they did! it only took four hours and 27 minutes but hey it worked!

"Can I have my wand back now" my mom asked a little while after we let them out

"Guess where it is" I said smiling

"Under your pillow" I shook my head, she thought for a while "Behind the painting in the hall outside George's room" I shook my head, it was under her pillow I knew that that would be the only place she would never think of "In Ginny's room?" I shook my head

"Once you guess correctly I will give it back to you" she never guessed it, but I gave it back after a few hours, still not telling her where it was, Hermione gave Remus's back right away,

...

it was nightfall and the moon looked beautiful I was sitting outside looking at it, Remus had already changed and was out and about,

"I asked Hermione to look up what happens if you get slashed by a werewolf, she said depending on the person, they may or may not turn into a werewolf themselves, and it could take up to three years for the transformation to begin" Fred told me sitting next to me

"So I'm slowly turning into a werewolf?" I asked he hugged me and kissed my cheek

**YAY! Really long chapter but oh well! Tonks and Remus are my two fav characters after Fred of course...**

**Fred: AROOO!**

**Angie: shut up Fred**

**George: aww!  
**

**Angie: really?**

**George: Totally**

**Ginny: *Slaps George in the back of the head* **

**Angie: BYE! **

**Fred&George&Ginny: BYEEE! **


	3. Year 6&7

**SO! the tiara that is mentioned later in this chapter isn't very well described, so I put a link to the picture on my profile! **

* * *

I was a little depressed after that, I didn't eat much, I still tried to be social, but I knew I was getting thinner, and my friends could tell also, they tried to force me to eat, it didn't work very well, I made them swear not to tell Remus, he would go crazy,

I was helping Luna pass out Quibblers, I was walking down the train passing out Quibblers when I was pulled into a compartment by two pairs of hands

"Okay you aren't eating, you aren't talking to either of us, and you usually tell Ginny everything and now you hardly talk to her anymore" The twins said together

"I'm just got a lot on my mind okay?" I said they were blocking the door

"No its not okay" they both said

"I have to pass out the rest of the Quibblers for Luna" I tried they wouldn't let me through

"Alright, I know I have about a year left until the actual transformation starts but the thought of its making me depressed" I told them George came and hugged me first then immediately followed by Fred

"Alright now you can finish handing out the Quibblers" I smiled and gave them each a Quibbler, then kept passing them out, I caught up to Luna and we talked as we handed out Quibblers,

Later Luna and I found Harry in an empty car,

"Hey how'd you find me" he asked when he got up, I noticed his nose was broken

"Raxbats your heads full of them" Luna told him smiling a little, we started walking to the gates

"Finally! I've been looking all over for you three!" Professor flitwick said "Names" he held up the parchment he was holding

"Professor you've known me for five years" Harry said

"No exceptions Potter!" he yelled

...

Harry and Ron barged into the room, and the professor told them to get the books in the back they fought over a book then came back,

"Alright good Mrs. Granger" he said, "Now Angelina what do you smell?" I walked up to the cauldron and sniffed

"I smell, rose petals, and something else, I don't know how to name it though" I went back to stand next to Hermione

...

"I have a feeling that you know what else you smelled" Hermione said as we walked to our next class

"Yeah, its a new fragrance called Fred" I told her not looking up

"Aww!" she squealed

"Shh! keep it down you lunatic!" I held my hand over her mouth

...

I was in the tower with Harry and Hermione and Ron talking about the fake Horcrux, we all agreed to go with him on his journey...

...

SKIP TO YEAR SEVEN!

I was sent to watch over Harry until the others got there, I was on his roof watching his family pack up and leave, I swung into his house while he was standing outside

"Hi Harry" I said when he walked in, he jumped when he heard me

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Just enjoying the day" I say nonchalantly I help him pack and just talk to him for a while, before everyone shows up, we take his things downstairs and I see the cupboard where he stayed for eleven years of his life, "I hate the fact that you had live in this tiny little place" I say

then we hear a thud at the door and Harry opens it and in walks Hagrid, and Ron and Hermione, and all the rest of them,

"Hello Angelina" Bill Weasley says my hair turns red

"Don't call me that" I push past him and head into the other room, I am really irritated for some reason

"Hey Angie" Fred and George say,

"Yeah" I don't even look at them,

"Cool it wolfie" Fred whispers to me I sigh... The changes are already starting to take effect, first I was eating like crazy and gained about ten pounds, then I was sitting outside staring at the moon every night, and now I'm really moody,

"Owe it all to a werewolf, name of Greyback, I hope to repay the favor one day" I heard Bill say,

"Well your still beautiful to me" Fleur said kissing his cheek

"Hey Bill, we can be twins" I said referring to my scar, then Tonks and Remus came in

"Just remember Fleur, Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now" Hermione laughed as Remus said that

"My husband the Joker, oh by the way wait till you hear the news, Remus and I are-" she started, telling us all about how she was pregnant

"Alright!" Madeye came in interrupting her "We'll have time for the cozy catch up later!" he wasn't in a good mood I could tell, I went over to Tonks and hugged her around the waist putting my chin on her shoulder, she half hugged back as her other arm was still around Remus, I still say that I'm the reason they are married now..

"Potter you're underage, which means you still have the trace on you" Madeye said

"What's the trace" Harry asked I rolled my eyes

"If you sneeze the ministry will know who wipes your nose, the point is we have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect" I stood next to Hermione now "Brooms, animals and the like, we'll go in pairs that way if anyone is out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one" Madeye reached into his coat

"The real one?" Harry asked

"I believe your familiar with this particular brew?" he said holding the bottle up

"No, absolutely not" Harry protested

"Told you he'd take it well" I said sarcastically

"No if you think I'm going to let everyone risk their lives for me..." he stuttered

"Haven't done that before have we?" Ron said

"No, no this is different, taking that becoming me... no!" he shouted

"Well none of us really fancy it mate" George said I smiled

"Yeah imagine if something went wrong and we ended up stuck as a scrawny, specky git forever!" Fred exaggerated, I put my arm around him and laughed a little

"No I-" He started but I interrupted him

"Harry!" I yelled getting annoyed "You can say no all you want! Weather you like it or not we are going to do this, either willingly or by force its going to happen" I lean against the wall next to my mom now she elbows me smiling I smile back and elbow her,

"Everyone here is of age Potter, they've all agreed to take the risk" Madeye reasons then Mundungas, man I hate him, cleared his throat

"Technically, I've been coerced" he smiled at Harry "Mundungas Fletcher, Mr. Potter, always been a huge admirer"

"Nip it Mundungas" Madeye snapped "alright Granger, as discussed" Hermione ripped out some of Harry's hair, I held back laughter, she dropped it in, he gave it to Fred

"For those of you who haven't taken Pollyjuice potion before, fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss" Fred took it

"Have lots of experiences with that, do ya Madeye?" he said, Madeye gave him a death glare, _if looks could kill _I thought "Just trying to defuse the tension" then he took a swig then passed it on, everyone in line took a swig, I stood next to Harry, I waited until everyone else changed before I did,

"Cheater!" Fred yelled at me I stuck Harry's tongue out at him

"You just wish you could" I smiled as I walked past him, Madeye emptied a sack of clothes, we all changed even Harry

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful" Hermione said from somewhere in the room,

"Alright each Potter will have a protector, Mundungas, stick tight to me, I want to keep an eye on you" Madeye warned "And Harry?"

"Yes" all the Harry's said

"The real Harry... where the devil are ye' anyway!" he looked around

"Here" Harry held up a hand

"You'll ride with Hagrid"

"I brought you here sixteen years ago, when you were no bigger than a boetruckle, seems only right that I should be the one to take you away" Hargid said, how sweet, I thought rolling my eyes

"Yes its all very touching, lets go!" Madeye shouted we all walked out, there was an odd number of us so I was on my own, they all knew I could handle myself being able to throw fire and everything, Tonks was a little hesitant though, it was just that mother instinct she had, I assured her I would be fine,

"head for the burrows! we'll rendezvous there! on the count of three!" everyone got ready "ONE!" he shouted and engines flared and the Thestrals neighed, I was on a broom, we took off not even a minute after we did the death eaters were on us, trying to knock us off, I maneuvered out of the way many times, I could see the burrows, I saw a bunch of people there I saw George get carried in and Remus questioning Kingsley, then I was knocked off my broom I fell towards the earth, I changed back into myself and a second later hit the ground hard, it all went black then,

**TONKS POV**

I was getting through everything that was happening, all I was thinking though was _is Angie alright? _I was always worried about her even more so the past few months, I landed with Ron and changed back to myself, I hugged Remus

"Deserves that" I say after Hermione hugs Ron "Brilliant he was, I wouldn't be standing here without him" I laugh a little then remember Angie "Where's Angie, is she back yet?" I ask they give me apologetic looks, I frown "Where is she" I demand, Remus leads me inside I see George lying on the couch then I look at the other couch and see Angie, "What happened?" I ask sitting next to her smoothing her sickly pale blue hair out of her face

"She's still alive" Remus said "Just unconscious, she took a nasty fall off her broom, I suppose" I look at him like he's mad

"You suppose?!" I question

"Well we were just standing outside the house when she dropped from the sky, I don't know if she was unconscious before she fell or because she fell" he explained, I removed my hand from her head, it was covered in blood

"Her head is bleeding" I say

"What?" Molly gasps

"What you didn't know that, didn't you check her or something?" I narrow my eyes "Or did that not even occur to you?" I stood up Remus put his hands on my shoulders

"Calm yourself" he says quietly, my hair turns red

"Calm myself?!" I yell "My daughter fell probably over a hundred feet and blacks out and no one even notices she's injured, that should be the first thing you check for! and you expect me to calm myself!" he grabs my face

"Yes and you must, you yelling at us won't make her better" he says, my hair turns back to brown

"Madeye's dead" Bill says we all look at him "Mundungas took one look at Voldemort and dissaparated"

...

We all went to bed I almost couldn't fall asleep because I was worrying about Angie too much but I did though..

...

**Angie POV**

I felt myself slowly coming back to consciousness, soon enough I was able to open my eyes I saw Tessa, my snake, curled up on my stomach, she slithered off when I started moving around, my head hurt like a bitch though, I sat up, I was on the couch now, I felt something wrapped around my head, I looked down and saw a towel soaked with blood, where I had been laying, I stood up and felt lightheaded for a moment, then it faded away, I walked upstairs, to see Harry and Ron asleep, Hermione and Ginny the same, and so was everyone else, I went into Tonks and Remus' room and saw Tonks asleep with Remus arm around her, I smiled at them

I walked out and went to the kitchen cause I was starving I saw Fred

"Hey Fred" I said sitting next to him

"Hey, you decided to join the living" he nudged me

"I guess, what happened while I was out?" I asked

"Well George lost his ear, and Tonks had a panic attack and started yelling at all of us, because we didn't notice your head was bleeding when we brought you in, and Madeye's dead" he took a bite of whatever it was he was eating

"Wait my mother yelled? She's never yelled at anyone! She's less dangerous than Crookshanks!" I laughed

"Well when it comes down to you falling out of the sky and blacking out, she's more dangerous than a tiger a lunch time" he kisses my cheek "You should rest" he said

"I was just unconscious for hours, I really don't need rest" he shrugs before kissing my lips and heading to bed I read for a few hours before making breakfast for everyone, I was just putting everything on plates and setting the table when Molly came downstairs

"Oh! Angie I see you've woken up" she smiles at me and then looks around "And you didn't have to make breakfast"

"I was bored for three hours after I woke up I needed something to do" I tell her passing her some bacon

"Angie!" Ginny shouts before hugging me almost making me drop the food in my hands

"Ginny unless you want to eat off the floor, let me go!" I laugh she lets go and I regain balance, she helps me with the food, I finished putting the food down when I decide to wake up my mom, I walk into Remus on the way

"Angie! your awake" he says before hugging me

"Yep and now I'm going to make sure my mother is" I walk into her room and close the door, I shake her gently "Wake up" I whisper

"Ungh five more minutes mum" she mumbles I laugh and roll my eyes, then I pick up a pillow and hit her with it

"WAKE UP!" I shout while hitting her repeatedly she shoots up and grabs the pillow before smiling

"ANGIE!" she hugs me really tight I am actually having a hard time breathing,

"Uh.. m-mom!" I stutter she just hugs me tighter before finally letting me go

"Come on, I made breakfast" I pull her down stairs and I see everyone else is there as well

"Thank you for breakfast Angie" Hermione says as I sit next to her "When did you wake up?" she asked

"about three in the morning" I say

...

The minister of magic comes and calls me, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, he gave Ron the dilluminator, Hermione the "Tales of Beetle the Bard", and Harry the snitch and sword of Godric Gryffindor, and to me he left two things, he left me Roweena Ravenclaw's dagger, and a tiara, the dagger was similar to the Kukri, the tiara was so pretty, it would have gone with the dress I wore for the yule ball, **(A/N: I can't describe it so you will get the picture, **** . **** ) **

"Why did he leave me this?" I held up the tiara, the minister read over the parchment then told me to look in the back, I turned the crown over _To Nymphadora Tonks: my love forever -Remus Lupin _it read, I smiled

"Apparently Remus gave it to Dumbledore for some reason, and he gave it to you" he said before packing up his things and leaving, I got in my dress, which was black and it had a gold belt around the middle I added a place in the belt to fit my dagger and put the dagger in there also.

"Mom?" I said to her when I walked in the room, she had on a blue dress than ended mid-thigh

"Yes?" she asked turning around

"I want you to wear this today" I told her showing her the tiara and placing it on her head, she smiles and looks in the mirror

"It's beautiful" she says then hugs me we both walk out

...

after the wedding we are all dancing, and having a good time I was standing in the corner Fred's arms around my shoulders and waist, then Remus came up to us

"Angie I need to talk to you now" he pulled me out of the tent "Where did you get the tiara Tonks is wearing?" he asked, I knew he would ask sooner or later

"Dumbledore left it to me in his will" I told him "The minister gave it to me when he came"

"Why does Tonks have it then?" he asked pointing to the tent

"I thought she should wear it, it matched her dress and I read what it said on the back, and before you ask, no she doesn't know what it says" I looked him in the eyes "But she should" he sighed "I won't tell her but you should you're her husband she needs to always be reminded how much you love her" I tell him before walking back inside and standing next to my mom then the orb came

"We have taken over the ministry" it said "the minister of magic is dead" we all stared at it "we are coming" it said over a few times then it disappeared, we all went into a panic

"Angie, take this" Tonks gave me the tiara "In case something happens you will always remember me!" I nodded and put it on then ran over to Hermione and Ron, we waited for Harry before dissaparating into the street we almost got run over by a bus, we started walking

"Where are we?" Ron asked

"Shaftsbury avenue" Hermione said "I used to come to the theater here with mum and dad, don't know why I thought of it, it just popped into my head, this way" Hermione led us to and alley, where we changed clothes, I re-hid my dagger to inside my jeans still easy access just harder to find, we went into an empty diner

"What about everyone at the wedding, shouldn't we go back?" Harry said

"They're after you mate, you'll put everyone in danger by going back" Ron said

"Ron's right" Hermione mumbled, then a waitress came and asked if we wanted coffee, we gave her our orders and she went to the back to get them

"So where do we go from here? Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked

"It's too dangerous, if Voldemort really has taken over the ministry, then none of the old places are safe" Hermione told us "Everyone from the wedding will have gone underground into hiding"

"Oh my rocksack with all my things I've left it at the burrow" Harry complained, Hermione shook her head, and looked at her bag

"You're joking" Harry said shocked

"I've had all the essentials packed for days, just in case" Hermione said, Harry looked at the two people who just walked in, I looked too, they were pulling out their wands,

"DOWN!" Harry shouted, we all ducked as they tried to blast us "Stuptify!" he shouted at one of them he fell to the floor

"Petrificus totalus!" Hermione shouted at the other guy, he fell, then the woman came back, "Go" Hermione told her "Leave!" she shouted, the woman left quickly

"Lock the door, get the lights" Harry said, Ron got the lights, Hermione got the door I got the blinds, then Hermione obliviated their minds

**so because I'm having a bit of a block when it comes to putting Angie into the story I'm going to stop it here, but I will try to get another chapter up soon... it may take a while though... sorry! **


	4. Year 7 part 1

I crouched on Harry's roof watching as his Aunt and Uncle and cousin packed up the house, Harry stood outside and watched them drive away, I swooped in about a minute before he came in,

"Hi Harry" I wave at him, he jumps when he hears me

"Angie? How did you get in here?" he asks pointing all around obviously confused as hell

"The window" I say nonchalantly "I was assigned to keep an eye on you until the rest of the people arrive" I play with a strand of my hair

"Well at least I'm not alone, this house is creepy without all the usual furniture in it" he smiled a little I laughed lightly and hugged him

"Let's get you packed" I say we head up to his room and packed all his things and made sure Headwig was calm, when we were done we had a lot of time left and I tried to help him figure out who R.A.B was we had no luck, we brought his things downstairs just in time because Hagrid and the rest of the gang showed up along with Fred I kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled

Bill came in and introduced himself to Harry and told him about the scar he had "He we can be twins now!" I joked he smiled at me, then Tonks and Remus came in

"Just remember Fleur, Bill takes his steaks on the raw side now" Remus chuckled a bit Hermione laughed

"My husband the joker" Tonks smiled and hugged Remus around the waist "By the way wait till you hear the news, Remus and I are-" she started to tell them about how she was pregnant but Madeye interupted them

"We'll have time for the cozy catch up later" he shoved past everyone "We've got to get the hell out of here!" you could tell he's tense all the back at Hogwarts! "Potter your underage, which means you still got he trace on you"

"What's the trace?" Harry asked, I rolled my eyes and stood next to Hermione

"If you sneeze the ministry will know who wipes your nose, point it we have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect, brooms testoids and the like, we'll go in pairs, that way if anyone is out there waiting for us -and I reckon there will be- they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one" he is smiling, that scares me even though I know the plan

"The real one?" Harry questions Madeye pulls out bottle

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew aaye Potter?" he pops the top open

"No!" he almost yells "Absolutely not" he refuses

"Told you he'd take it well" I say sarcastically

"No if you think I'm gonna let everyone risk their lives for me-" he stutters at the end

"Haven't done that before have we" Ron says looking around a bit

"No, no this is different, I mean taking that becoming me... no!"

"Well none of us really fancy it mate" George says suddenly making me jump a little

"Yeah, imagine if something went wrong and we ended up a scrawny specky git forever!" Fred said I held back laughter

"Everyone here, minus Angie, is of age Potter, they've all agreed to take the risk" Madeye reasons

"Wait why not Angie?" Harry asked looking at me

"I'm still sixteen Harry, besides I don't have to take the potion so it doesn't matter" he looks at me funny but drops it, the Mundungas speaks up, I really hate that man

"Technically I've been coersed" he smiles a little "Mundungas Fletcher Mr. Potter always been a huge admirer" he bows slightly

"NIP IT MUNDUNGAS!" Madeye snaps, Mundungas frowns and steps back "Alright Granger as discussed" Madeye gestures to her, she rips out some of Harry's hair and puts it in the bottle everyone drinks from it...


End file.
